The present invention relates to a pinball game of a type wherein a ball rolls along an inclined playfield board for interaction with targets or the like.
Many variations of pinball-type games are known which include means for introducing the ball into play by projecting it along the playfield board. The ball then engages various target elements which may be of several types. One type of target element is an active kicker which responds to impact of the ball therewith for positively imparting to the ball an additional propelling force. Other types of target members comprise fixed bumpers which are simply passive resilient members from which the ball rebounds with a force determined by the speed of the ball at impact. Typically, the direction in which the ball rebounds from such bumper devices is determined solely by the direction of incidence.